Leslie Michaelson Shelby
Leslie Michaelson Shelby '''(born '''Valerie Rogan) was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Angell Conwell. On April 9, 2019 it was announced that Angell Conwell will return to Y&R as Leslie for the Neil Winters tribute episodes, she will first appear April 25. Biography Leslie Michaelson is an attorney practicing in Genoa City. She works for the Vance Abrams firm. Storylines Adam and sharon's case In December 2010, Leslie, Adam Newman's attorney, came to Sharon Newman and Adam's motel room and announced that police already had the photo of the mystery couple in the freight elevator. Leslie said that at least police were investigating the possibility that Skye Lockhart Newman was alive and scamming Adam. Leslie hoped Adam might have a photo of Skye wearing the shoes and carrying the purse seen in the photo, but Adam said he did not. Sharon asked about Skye's perfume and Leslie confirmed that the bottle was listed on the inventory of police evidence. Sharon excitedly suggested checking to see if Skye had ordered a replacement bottle of the rare perfume. Adam said he'd rather prove that Skye was alive. Leslie believed the district attorney would soon announce that Adam was no longer a person of interest because the evidence was weak. Leslie added that Skye had a vendetta against Adam and had previously faked her death. Leslie later returned to the jail and visited with Adam in the interrogation room. Leslie reported that Sharon had texted her from a remote area of an island. Sharon reported that she was at the post office where the perfume had been delivered. Leslie told an anxious Adam that it might be a while before they heard more from Sharon. Adam berated himself for allowing Sharon to venture near Skye. Leslie explained that Sharon was determined, so they couldn't have stopped her. Adam replied, "Any hope of me having a life outside of prison is all in Sharon's hands now." Romance with Neil In August 2012, Phyllis Newman hired Leslie to represent her in the attempted murder of Christine Blair and Paul Williams. Leslie reconnects with Neil and is hired as the legal council at Jabot Cosmetics by him. They attempt to keep their relationship professional, but struggle doing so. Leslie fantasies about Neil but refuses to become involved with him.[22] Later, however, she shows up at his apartment and they make love. Leslie is reunited with her brother,Tyler Michaelson, a business marketer. Tyler hits on Neil's daughter, Lily Ashby, who is marrieIt is revealed that Leslie and Tyler are hiding a secret about their past. Marcus Wheeler later recognizes Leslie, calling her "Valerie". It is later revealed that Leslie, Tyler and Wheeler testified against Gus Rogan, Leslie and Tyler's father who was believed to have killed their mother and his wife, Belinda Rogan, who was having an affair. Leslie and Tyler's real names were Valerie and Davis Rogan, and after Gus was sentenced to life in prison, they changed their names. Wheeler is suspected to have been somehow involved with Belinda's murder, and Avery Clark finds DNA evidence pointing to Wheeler. Gus is released and Wheeler is arrested, and convicted of murdering Belinda. Leslie and Tyler both struggle to reconnect with Gus, even after he moves in with Leslie. She later finds a box of Gus' which he asked her not to look in, but disobeys her father's wishes and finds letters from a mystery women named Rose Turner. Gus then suffers a heart attack and dies, unable to tell Leslie who Rose was. Afterward, Avery asks Leslie to become her partner in a law firm together, which she accepts. After Gus' death, Leslie looks into who Rose was, and finds out that she supposedly died in 2007, and has a daughter, Anne, who lives in Europe. She also realizes that Gus was unaware of her death, leading to more confusion. Leslie and Avery started a business partnership together. In 2014, Leslie ended their partnership because she felt they should go their own ways. Avery started a business partnership with Michael Baldwin. Neil's case She arrived at the Newman Ranch to question Nikki Newman about the truth that happened the night Nikki and Neil accidently drove into Christine Blair, killing her baby. Victor Newman interrupted and terminated the discussion, warning Nikki that she doesn't care about the truth, only wants to get paid, and she'll use any truth to turn this around and make her look bad. Gallery Daisy, Leslie, Phyllis.jpg Leslie007.jpg Neilandleslie.png Lesliem.png LeslieMichaelson.jpg Leslie Nikki talk.PNG Nikki confides in leslie.PNG leslie awkward.PNG Leslie displeased.PNG Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Heroines Category:2010s Category:Recurring